


Endless Death

by CatherineWinner



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 11:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineWinner/pseuds/CatherineWinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fight because they can't love, they fight because they can't feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Death

**Author's Note:**

> Peter/Susan, Don't like?Don't read!

Till death do us part, was always the vow between them. It wasn't spoken during a wedding or even a promise between them, the sad fact was it was not even spoken out loud. But it remained a sworn promise between them, yet another thing to bind them for life.

And when she closes her eyes, mascara and tears mix running down her face and staining her pillow. Sobs escape her mouth, when sleep finally comes she is his again, the vow ever present on her mind and heart. Hours later she is woken by her window breaking open, she stands to close it but the wind blows freezing snow into her face and for a brief moment she is paralyzed by other world, memories of happier times. The chill in her bones reminds her of being held so tightly even Father Christmas's snowflakes never landed on her flesh. She remembers being loved in snowy lands; she remembers when the vow was a cherished thought instead of a painful agony. She remembers what his arms felt like, what his passion tasted like. Susan remembered all those days and all those nights consumed with their love and longs for it like nothing else.

When she wakes they fight. They fight like siblings, they fight like lovers, they fight because they can't love, they fight because they can't feel. It starts small, dishes, laundry, helping Lucy with homework, but develops quickly into how late she was out last night and how dare she miss their family dinner. She wants to cry, and minutes into the fight he cries because he wants to hold her. They fight because it's the only thing they can do. After time she longs for their fights, it's the only time she feels his attentions, it's the only time she feel his passions.

Till death do us part was always the vow between them, and Susan knew this was their death, never ending, continuing this agony for all eternity.


End file.
